particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Muhafazakâr Milliyetçi Partisi
Pacafic Blue |Seats1 Title = CBMM |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Senate |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mayoralties |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Jakania |political parties = Political parties in Jakania |elections = Elections in Jakania |party_logo = }}The Muhafazakâr Milliyetçi Partisi (MMP) is a political party in Jakania, that supports conservatism and nationalist policies. The party was established in 4511 as a merger of various smaller nationalist groups of the right, and was initially led by Aziz Veysel Önder, a former opposition leader and President of Jakania. The party rose to dominate Jakanian politics shortly after its formation, and it was frequently accused of authoritarianism after winning power in 4370. From that year until 4418, it was the only major party participating in elections. Between 4371 and 4403, its leader was Abdürrahim Sezer, who also served as prime minister and president of Jakania for most of the time until 4305. During the presidency of Suzan Sayek Deniz in the 4410s, the CHP government liberalized the political system, and opened up for democratic competition. However, after the party fared worse than expected in the free 4418 elections, and subsequently went into heavy debt, the CHP disbanded. Deniz herself went on to form a new center-left party in 4420, named the Social Democratic Populist Party. History Önder period The Jakanian People's Party was founded as a meger of various smaller parties. The most prominent of these was the center-left CHP – Social Democrats group, and right-wing remnants of the Jakanian Revolutionary Party. These groups had splintered in 4365, but reunited in the form of the Jakanian People's Party under the leadership of Aziz Veysel Önder in 4370. The new CHP won power shortly after its formation, and rose to dominate the country's politics as the sole nation-wide political party over the following years. Önder served as Prime Minister of Jakania in the period from 4367 to 4371. Sezer period In 4371, Önder was ousted from both the premiership and the party leadership and replaced in both capacities by Abdürrahim Sezer, who went on to rule Jakania as prime minister until 4382. That year, the CHP abolished the parliamentary system in favor of an executive presidency, and the CHP's incumbent President of Jakania since 4378, Cemal Demirel, assumed the roles of both head of state and government, and formed his first cabinet. Meanwhile, Sezer remained leader of the party and continued to influence government policy without an official government portfolio. The early 4380s constitutional reforms were aimed at liberalizing Jakania's political system, and it was announced in 4383 that opposition candidates would be allowed to contest direct presidential elections scheduled for 4385. However, when the CHP announced that elections would be pushed forward to 4384, most opposition parties decided to boycott the vote in protest. As a result, Sezer was elected president unopposed, replacing Demirel. Sezer went on to rule Jakania as its de facto unchallenged leader until the early 4400s; he stepped down as part leader in 4403, and declined to seek re-election as president in 4305. Demirel staged a comeback at the CHP's 4403 convention, and went on to replace Sezer in both offices. Demirel period Shortly after taking office as President of Jakania in 4405, Cemal Demirel appointed Suzan Sayek Deniz as his vice president, making her the first female holder of that position in the country's republican period. The following year, Deniz also assumed the role of CHP deputy leader. After Demirel stepped down from the presidency for the 4414 elections, Deniz was nominated as the party's first female presidential candidate, on a platform of social and political liberalization. Once in power, she aimed to dismantle the one-party state, and ultimately oversaw the conduct of free elections in 4418. However, the CHP fared worse than expected in the multi-party elections, and, once stripped of its access to state resources, fell into heavy debt shortly afterwards. By 4419, the party was hemorrhaging money, members and popular support, and it was decided that the party would be disbanded within the next 12 months. Ultimately, the CHP filed for de-registration in 4420, while most of its members joined other parties or left politics. Deniz herself founded a new party, the Social Democratic Populist Party, and remained a prominent political figure over the following years. Election results Lower house elections Upper house elections Local elections Prominent members Party leaders Deputy party leaders *Yahya Çiçek (4370–4372) *Sebahat Binici (4372–4385) *Cemal Demirel (4385–4403) *Mehmet Ali Özdemir (4403–4406) *Suzan Sayek Deniz (4406–4412) *Mevlüt Ali Köylü (4412–4416) *Sadullah Canikli (4416–4420) Prime Ministers of Jakania *Aziz Veysel Önder (4370–4371) *Abdürrahim Sezer (4371–4382) Presidents of Jakania *Salih Süreyya Bektaş (4370–4378) *Cemal Demirel (4378–4384) *Abdürrahim Sezer (4384–4405) *Cemal Demirel (4405–4414) *Suzan Sayek Deniz (4414–4418) Vice Presidents of Jakania *Cemal Demirel (4384–4405) *Suzan Sayek Deniz (4405–4414) *Sadullah Canikli (4414–4418) Governments *Cabinet Önder II (4370–4371), CHP majority *Cabinet Sezer I (4371–4377), CHP majority *Cabinet Sezer II (4377–4381), CHP majority *Cabinet Sezer III (4381–4382), CHP majority *Cabinet Demirel I (4382–4384), CHP majority *Cabinet Sezer IV (4384–4405), CHP majority *Cabinet Demirel II (4405–4414), CHP majority *Cabinet Deniz (4414–4418), CHP majority